Wind Chasers
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: COMPLETE Kylee Styles X Kira Ford; Kirommy MATURE Kira Ford kept a secret from her fellow rangers. Kylee Styles is back in town and Kira isn't to pleased. Will the two former friends be able to work out their diffrences or will they be chasing the wind.
1. Chapter 1

Wind Chasers

Fandom: Dino Thunder

Focus: Kira Ford and Kylee Styles

AN: This story is a present for Jud, so enjoy big bro! It started as a one shot and just…sorta mutated so stick with it and no I haven't stopped posting on 'Everything Burns' just working on two at one time.

Summary:

Chapter One:

Kira Ford felt like all the air had been knocked out of her as she stared at the poster that was now attached to the door of Hayley's Cyberspace.

Kylee Styles performing live!

Free of Charge

Saturday the 18th August 2004

Kylee Styles. Now that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time, nor was it someone she allowed herself to think about in more than small time bursts. It was a name she loved and loathed at the same time.

Kylee Styles, internationally known singer, pop star and song writer. Kylee Styles, her former best friend. Kylee hadn't always been well known. Once she had been just like Kira, trying to be discovered but that was three years ago, sophomore year. They where fifteen, sophomores with plans to take the world by storm under the name '_Wind Chaser'_. They preformed for the junior/senior prom that year and where a big hit.

Reaching out blindly Kira ripped the poster of her former friend from the door, spreading it with an anger she thought she had buried years ago.

Turning around Kira pulled her keys back out of her shoulder bag, opened the door to her small compact car, got in, starting it and locking the doors on auto pilot turning on the CD player as she reversed her car, heading back towards her mother's house.

The haunting melody of Within Temptations filled her car, driving thoughts from her head as she drove the forty minutes to the out skirts of town, pulling into her driveway. She didn't realize she was shaking until the steering wheel, which she had a very steel like grip on, started to shake even when the engine was cut. A glance in the mirror told her that her mascara was smeared beyond repair as the tear stains showed on her cheeks in thin, long black streaks. Digging into her bag she pulled out a bottle of water and a pack of Kleenex wiping the ruined mascara from her face, before applying a new coat, making her eyes shine a little more. A glance in the mirror told her she was presentable, just for the off chance her mother was home.

Entering the dark house told Kira that her mother wasn't hope, something she was happy for as she was sure she either looked a mess or was going to be creating one. Turning quickly through the maze that was her parents' house she took the stairs two at time until she reached her door which was covered in pictures of anything from her mother and little sister or her favorite bands cover album.

Entering her room it looked like it was still how she left it that morning; expect her mother had made her bed. Grabbing her CD case from a desk drawer she rummaged through the massive thing; finally reaching the section reserved for Kylee. All three of her studio recorded albums where there but that wasn't what Kira was looking for, instead she reached for the oldest of all of Kylee's stuff, back when they where the 'Wind Chasers'. A friend of their mothers had created the CD cover in a few shades of pink, something Kira despised after Kylee was discovered. She hated anything that reminded her of that girl, the very reason hundreds of pictures of them where locked up in a box in the top of her closet.

Her hands still shook as she opened her CD player and placed the CD inside of it, letting the CD player catch it before hitting 'Play.' The first song was purely acoustic the only one on the album aside from an acpella that was the last track on the album. She listened to the CD intently as it had been years since she had heard the CD, she hadn't forgotten any of the lyrics or melody's but it was like hearing it for the first time again.

It took her the good portion of an hour and a half to listen to the album, relearning her songs as it went. When the final song came on, the acpella version of 'True Love' her resolve broke to not touch the boxes that where in the top of her closet. Crossing from her desk chair to her closet she pulled open the double doors that held her clothes and began digging through shoe boxes that where on the top shelf, pulling down three boxes crammed with photos.

One box was a nice emerald green, it held their random friendship pictures, pulling the lid off of the box she dumped the pictures onto her bed and began rummaging through them, taking out the picture of the first day they had met, at a guitar lesson at Reefside High School, their freshman year, it was taken by the instructor. The second picture she pulled was of them in their Biology class, a casual arm around each other's shoulder. The third they were on Kylee's front porch practicing their guitars, laughing over something one of their mom's had said. In all she pulled sixteen photos from the first box, it was the first of the three sets of collages she was planning. It wasn't something that she had before Kylee left, the obsessive compulsive behavior but it had started shortly afterwards something to keep her mind busy that was also when she started writing her deeper music, things she had hidden in a three ring binder in her desk so she wouldn't destroy them if she ran across them by chance.

The second box was a dark ruby red, a color they had been obsessed with at one time. All the photos starting with the formation of 'Wind Chasers' where placed in this box, every practice, every gig, every new guitar. They made it a practice to take pictures of every gig, from getting ready to the after gig slumber parties that became habit among them. This was the happiest box if one where looking back on them, making Kira only be able to narrow down her selection for the collage to a mere forty photos.

The third box was the one that literally ripped Kira's heart out anytime she looked at them now a day as it was the set she most treasured and yet hated at the same time. All it took was one night after their biggest gig to date that changed their friendship from something between two innocent best friends to a deeper love for each other which would later mutate into a very passionate love for the other. A beep from Kira's phone dragged her from her thoughts, flipping it open she pressed the 'Accept' button for the text.

'_Yo, Terra where you at?' –Trent_

Her eyes widened as she remembered why she had gone to Hayley's in the first place, the group had a study session for Dr.O's test tomorrow. Quickly typing out a reply of 'ran home be there soon' Kira flipped the phone closed before grabbing her messenger bag, sliding her phone into it and heading towards her car.


	2. 01 Fireflies

Wind Chasers

Fandom: Dino Thunder

Focus: Kira Ford and Kylee Styles

AN: This is a Kylee/Kira fic I SWEAR! My Kirommy bunny just happened to hop in once I realized I had Tommy and Kira training alone together.

'Fireflies'

Slipping into her seat at their usual table unnoticed wasn't going to happen and Kira knew that so she shifted her books to her other arm, bracing herself before pushing open the door to Hayley's Cyberspace and crossing the almost empty café. To see Connor intently studying was something Kira had just recently gotten used to, though it was still unusual to her. Slipping into her empty seat at the table Kira could feel all five pair of eyes turn to her.

"What?" she asked, her usual tone coming through as she tried to give them a level stare, which worked on all expect Dr. O and Hayley.

"You ok? We saw you pull up and then turn around and take off like a bat out of hell." Hayley said, indicating that she knew Kira had ripped the Kylee Styles poster to shreds. Kira just shrugged and pulled her notebook and book out, trying to start studying but Dr. O placed his hand over her binder.

"Kira can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, making the three boys give out a chorus of 'oh's' and chuckles under their breathe earning them an icy stare that made Tommy cringe slightly.

"Sure thing Dr. O," Kira said, standing and following him into the back storage room of the café, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The look on Dr. O's face told her he knew something was up and wasn't going to let up until he got an answer.

"Everything ok?" he asked, his face turning to concerned as he watched her face for a reaction.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Kira asked, the automatic smile coming into place anytime someone mentioned Kylee Styles and her being 'ok.'

"I was just wondering what that poster did to deserve such harsh treatment." He said, amusement leaking into his voice though his eyes were still concerned.

Kira, knowing he wouldn't let up, decided to give him a half truth.

"She used to be my best friend, until she got discovered and now she's let the music she used to play, which was good, slip into the pop garbage that's blaring from the radio, something she once said she'd never do." Her tone was harsh but Dr. O could tell there was more she was hiding but didn't push it.

"People change Kira, sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse. That's a part of life." He said, making his way back to the main floor of the café, Kira right behind him.

The boys, showing their immature side, started another round of 'oh's' as Kira reclaimed her seat. A hard kick to the right of her true destination easily shut Trent up and the wince on his face claimed the other two.

"When she does hurt you three I'm just going to laugh." Hayley said, giving Kira a wink as she laid down another round of smoothies in front of Kira and Dr. O, taking the last one off the tray for herself.

"She could never hurt us, she's just a girl." Connor said in his usual foot to mouth method, earning him sympathy looks from everyone at the table.

"Need I remind you that she has a petra scream and that it is very deafening, don't tempt her." Trent said, pulling on his ear slightly in memory of the last petra scream that had been issued him.

"Hey you guys know Kylee's coming to perform here right? I so have to get her autograph!" Ethan said, having not witnessed Kira's earlier performance.

"Ethan you really need to go check out the new game I added to the computers," Hayley said as a diversion, shoving Ethan from his chair and towards the computer area.

"But I haven't finished studying for the test…" Hayley cut him off with another hard shove towards the computer and a stern look that silenced him.

"Hey I got some new equipment put in the lab last week, anyone feel like going a round or two ?" Tommy asked, knowing Kira would jump at the chance.

"No thanks Dr. O, I'm still sore from the last training session with did." Connor said, bowing out gracefully before sticking his nose back into the book that was before him. Trent also declined opting to help Hayley with the rush that had just walked in.

Kira glanced at Trent, knowing he'd be busy for the next few hours before nodding her agreement to Tommy.

"Count me in; I wouldn't mind keeping in shape some. Mesagog has been to quite lately." Kira said, sliding her binder and book into her messenger bag before following Dr. O towards the exit.

"Do you want to run your car home first and have me drop you off?" He asked, standing outside his jeep.

"I don't live to far from you actually so that'd be fine." Was her reply as she slid into her car, cranking the car first, car stereo second. Kira followed Dr. O to the outskirts of Reefside turning off before they reached his road about four blocks back and pulled into Kira's house, allowing her to drop off her car and pick up a change of clothes to workout in.

Sliding into Tommy's jeep she noticed that he had an old Amy Jo CD playing, when Kira started humming along Tommy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know Amy Jo's stuff?" he asked, giving her a surprised look.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know who she is." Kira said, giving him a questioning look.

"Because Amy Jo is a pseudo, her real name is Kimberly Hart." He said as if that explained everything.

"Just who is Kimberly Hart?" Kira asked, the teasing tone had crept back in.

"The very first pink ranger, that's who."

"Damn." She had meant to not say it out loud but it had slipped something fierce, earning her a disapproving look.

"Girlfriend?" Kira asked, not seeing the surprised look that crossed her mentor's face.

"Used to be." His face telling her the subject was closed as they listened to the CD the rest of the ride to his place.

Seeing Kira enter his house reminded him of how he had meet the gang, almost seven months ago at their joint detention. Watching her slip downstairs with such ease made him wonder slightly if he had given them to much free access to his house but he knew it would be worth it once Mesagog was defeated and gone.

Knowing she was changing in the downstairs bathroom he headed to the one that was on the upper level of his house, changing quickly into a loose pair of cotton pants and a loose short sleeve shirt.

Entering the downstairs lair he watched her as she stretched, appreciating a beautiful thing when he saw one, even if she was illegal for a few more weeks. She had pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and had changed into a pair of black pants and an almost skin tight yellow tank top, showing him a bruise she had acquired from their last fight with Mesagog on her left shoulder blade, which explained why she had been wearing long sleeves with it being relatively hot outside. Tommy couldn't help but notice that as she stretched she winced every time she moved her left arm, indicating she had some muscle damage as well. Coming to stand behind her he also noticed her muscles where much knotted, tighter than they should have been for a seventeen year old girl.

An alarm was going off in his mind, what he was about to do was wrong, very, very wrong but for some reason he couldn't control himself, not this time. Reaching up he slid the shoulder of her tank top down, startling her from her stretching, and began to massage the bruised muscle.

"Dr. O what…" Kira moved to turn her head to face him but the other hand had moved to start massaging her neck, causing her to let out a small moan as he loosened a tight knot in her neck.

"Shh, Kira, let me work. You're to tense." He said, his voice having gone a silk like tone to her ears, smiling to himself when she moaned an agreement. Soon the other shoulder of her tank top had fallen off her shoulders as he massaged deeper into her muscles.

Tommy caught her as her knees went out from under her, keeping her from hitting the ground. Silently he picked her up and placed her in his console chair, turning the chair to face him allowing him to see the confused yet lustful look on her face.

"Dr. O what…"

Tommy cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"Tommy. Not my title, not like this." He said, having let his hormones take over his logical brain before leaning in to give her a deeper kiss, probing her lips with his tongue. Parting her lips slightly his tongue slipped in and began battling for dominance.

"Tommy we shouldn't…" Kira cut herself off as he began massaging her again, this time starting with her inner thigh and working higher till he reached where her tank top pooled covering her breasts from view.

"We shouldn't what?" he paused, his hands hovering over her cloth covered nipples, knowing she wouldn't stop him. The lustful look in her eyes and the way she forced his hand to her nipples was the answer he needed, pulling the fabric to pool at her stomach before reaching to take a nipple into his fingers, rolling it around between his index and forefinger, smirking when Kira hissed, arching her back slightly from the chair.

"Tooommy" she drew his name out as he toyed with one nipple then the other, giving her half of what she wanted, just a small taste of what she truly wanted. Her head rolled to the side as she groaned pushing up into his hand which had pulled away. Brining his face within half an inch of her pert nipple he blew causing the girl beneath him to shiver into him.

"Tease." She managed to say, staring at him with lustful, half closed lids causing him to chuckle.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Terra." He said, his voice promising more to come as he reached out and took the nipple in his teeth, alternating between pulling and sucking it until it turned a bright red before alternating for her right nipple, giving it the same treatment as her hands reached for him pulling him to straddle her in the chair coming up to cup his balls in her small hands through the fabric of his sweatpants squeezing with just enough pressure to cause him to buck into her.

"Easy Terra, you don't want me to finish to soon, now do you?" he said, his voice deeper, huskier than before.

"No of course not." She said, giving him another squeeze with the same amount of pressure before stroking the length of his cock through the sweatpants before letting her hands dip past the waist band finally taking him in her hands stroking with a constant rhythm as he bucked into her with every stroke. Hearing his breathing quicken she stroked faster, using a pulling motion until finally he came shooting a stream of cum in between her breasts smirking as she gave him a dejected look at not having reached a release.

"Patience Kira." He said, pulling her to him placing his face in her hair before breathing in deeply. "Next time I swear, this time however…" his smirk returned as he reached for the fastener on her belt, undoing it and the button in one movement before sliding two fingers past the thong and into her tight canal, earning him a sharp hiss as his finger reached her barrier.

"Shit!" left his lips before he could stop it, pulling his fingers out of her and coming to stand on his two feet his sweat pants sinking down his legs. "I didn't know…Kira I'm…why didn't…"

The look of pure pain on Kira's face stopped his ramblings cold as she reached to fix her tank top, jerking it into its correct and upright position before standing from the chair forcing him to back up so she could pass by him, slinging her shoulder bag onto her shoulder he could only stand there dumbfounded as she stormed up the stairs and out of his house, making him wonder what the fuck he had almost done.

Three blocks over and ten minutes later Kira entered her house in tears as the fireflies started to come out.

~Know It All 2009~

AN: Going to eat something and then start on the next chapter. ^_^ You may get three in one day.


	3. 02 Training Part One

Wind Chasers

Rating Mature

Training Part One

Tip toeing up the stairs Kira opened her door quietly before shutting it a little harder than necessary, locking it with a quick flick of her wrist. Sliding her bag off her shoulder she began to pace restlessly for a few minutes before she decided to start the workout routine she knew Tommy would have put her through if they had made it that far into the actual planned workout.

Reaching for her IPod she placed the small ear buds in place before wrapping the cords in a 'X' across her back and sliding the IPod itself into an arm holster she had put on, pressing the 'Random Shuffle' mode before falling back into her traditional stance and doing a routine warm up of blocks and defensive punches for ten minutes before lowering herself to the ground and doing ten pyramid pushups. Rolling over onto her back she did fifteen bicycles that flowed into thirty crunches and fifteen flutter kicks before coming to her feet again and going into another routine of jabs and blocks at a faster pace, matching the songs beats that played as an hour passed by of working on jabs, blocks, throws, and kicks. Even through the ear buds she heard her mother pull in. Deciding it would be better to take her work out outside instead of trying to explain to her mom why she was fighting invisible demons, Kira grabbed her bag, placing two water bottles inside of it when she reached the kitchen just as her mother entered the house.

"Hi honey!" she said, giving Kira a kiss on the check before crossing to the coffee pot that stood hot and ready.

"How was your day?"

The sentence was said just as Kira had her hand on the door to freedom, turning slightly to face her mom she forced a smile.

"It was good, Conner, Ethan and I studied a bit for Dr. O's test tomorrow so it should be relatively easy." Kira said, hoping that mentioning the studying would let her escape.

"Going to Hayley's?" she asked, eyeing Kira's weird choice of outfit. An affirmative nod from Kira allowed her to escape, only realizing as she started to walk away from her house that the little white lie about going to Hayley's would mean she'd have to take her car. At least it meant she could go run at the park instead of around the neighborhood. Her mother didn't buy her sudden interest in eating healthy or of working out but indulged it with a scornful look, thinking her daughter was just trying to be 'trendy' or to impress some boy. In truth it wasn't to impress some boy, but it was because of Dr. O that she had started the exercise routine and the eating right, he had told them it made a difference in how they felt and how they fought and Kira found out that after the first initial two weeks that she could move faster, reacted quicker, and wasn't as so out of breathe during the confrontations with Mesagog. Right now however it was an anger release, and she was glad she had the stamina she needed to release everything that had been building up inside of her over the course of receiving her dino gem bond. Starting the car she readjusted the mirror's, indicating her mother had come home before she had realized it and driven her car, and backed out of the driveway before starting the drive to Reefside's recreational area. The drive was a short one as the park area was on the edge of town to give the school ample room for sports, seeing the soccer team practicing in the far field Kira decided she would keep to the jogging track instead of the cross country track to avoid Connor and to give herself time to think. Placing her ear buds back in her ears she fiddled with her IPod till she had Amy Jo's CD_ Imperfect_ on a loop and began walking trying to force her mind to clear out unwanted thoughts. As she walked her mind returned to Kylee Styles.

They had met freshman year in a guitar class and had instantly clicked. They were inseparable by the second semester. Everyone knew they were best friends; even Krista had gotten along with Kira at that point in time, the group of two soon turned into a trio of girls that everyone knew and everyone wanted to be.

Every day they were at one of their houses, doing homework, projects, listening to music, just chilling. Every weekend they alternated houses doing sleepovers. During which they'd do the usual manicures, pedicures, and facials raiding each others' closets for clothing they liked, creating different iron on patterns for their jeans, enjoying the moment of youthfulness that was allowed them. Kira and Kylee practiced their guitars in class as well as out of class, learning new cords and vocal patterns they adored.

Then Krista had gone 'green' and decided that she couldn't be friends with Kira and Kylee and it had knocked the trio back down to the original duo while knocking the wind out of them. It left them scarred but neither dared speak of it, it felt like the worst betrayal of any kind to them. Someone who had been their best friend had just up and deserted them because of a new set of friends.

Kira's cell phone had started beeping but she ignored it and continued her run and trip down memory lane.

When Krista left it actually made things easier for them, less hectic in a way even if it felt like they were losing apart of themselves it gave them more time to focus on their music which was becoming more and more their life. Practicing hours and hours a day, writing music slowly as the notes came to them and inspiration from their day to day lives. When the first boy came between them and they came out on top 'True Love' was written within a day. It strengthened their friendship into something more. The first night they sang 'True Love' at a gig was the night the fireworks had gone off for them.

Backstage in the makeshift dressing room/prep room, the two teens had entered the room ecstatic. Kira's hair had fallen in front of her face from the loose ponytail and Kylee had pushed it out of her face, letting her finger linger on Kira's cheekbone before she moved in slowly, closer to her best friend before lightly brushing her lips against the trembling girl who stood in front of her staring at her with wide eyes before they slowly closed relaxing into the kiss.

Hearing footsteps fall into line with her Kira turned her attention back to her run, giving Connor and the rest of the soccer team that was behind him a glare. Picking up her pace Kira was glad to notice that only Connor decided it was worth trying to keep up.

"What you doing out here?" he asked, smirking as his team members started the usual point and snicker routine. "Thought you where training with the good doctor?"

Kira gave him a hard look, making his eyes wince.

"Finished early." Her tone told him not to push it as she gave an extra energy spurt to her run, smiling at his frustrated look, knowing he couldn't run as fast as he wanted to.

"So not fair." He said, barely above a whisper as he caught up with her, knowing she would catch his meaning. "Dr. O said we have a training session/ study session today since he doesn't think we got enough studying done for the test, said it was a mock midterm though don't go spreading that around, no one's supposed to know."

"Cool, what time?" Kira asked, keeping her face neutral at the mention of having to go to Dr. O's house again even though her heart was pounding.

"Seven, said he'd even cook us dinner." Connor said, his stomach growling at the mention of food earning him an earnest laugh from Kira.

"Translation the training session is going to knock the life out of us." Kira said, giving Connor a look that said take it easy during soccer practice knowing he'd get a better workout later that night.

"Correct and understood I got to get back with the group see you then!" was all he said as he slowed down to join the rest of his team who had stopped running and was gathered around the coach who was barking orders.

Taking a look at her watch Kira noticed it was already four thirty, which gave her time to get home and get a shower and do some other homework before having to head back over to Dr. Os for the training session/study group and some time to go through the final box of pictures for the collage she wanted to finish.

Heading back towards her house she noticed that her mother was sitting on the porch nursing a cup of coffee, probably trying to unwind from her day at work. Taking the stairs two at a time Kira smiled as her mother waved her over, wrapping an arm around her when she sat down on the porch swing.

"You ok Kira?" she asked, turning into worried mother mode.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Kira asked, her internal alarms and walls shooting up.

Her mother pulled a folded note out from a notebook that was sitting on the ledge of the cement block that held the porch up.

"I got a letter from the principal of your school. She's worried that you're spending an usual amount of timeout of class with a Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Kira couldn't help but notice the accusing glare and tone in her mother's voice which just sent her walls up harder.

"I was having trouble with the class, he offered to do some tutoring that's all there is to it." Kira said, wishing suddenly that she hadn't of walked over to her mother.

"You're sure that's all there is to it?" the tone this time wasn't that harsh but it still held an accusing note to it.

"Yes mom I'm sure. Beside the fact he's my teacher he's way too old for me." She tried to hold a strong convection in her voice, not sure if she did so or not.

"Alright dear, now go get a shower. You smell."

Kira laughed as her mother shooed her away and towards the shower, which she couldn't help but agree with, she did stink. Taking the stairs two at a time she entered the bathroom, stripping herself of her workout clothes before turning the shower head on, letting it warm up before stepping under the hot spray of water.

As the water eased the tension in her shoulders her mind began to wander to how different Tommy and Kylee where in forms of lovers. Kylee was slow and gentle. Tommy, from what she saw from earlier today, was brazen and quick, he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to take it, unless he found out your virginity was still intact apparently.

If only she could have…

'If only what' her mind bit back at her.

Tommy didn't want her, he made that clear by the way he jumped away from her as if burned. Just like Kylee didn't want her, it was all a cruel hearted game that fate played on nice and naïve people. Kira stayed lost in thought until the water turned shockingly cold before cutting off the water and pulling a towel in, drying herself thoroughly before stepping out of the tub and blow drying her hair so that some of the blonde streaks showed through the brown it usually was. Taking her hair brush she braided her hair into a scalp tight under braid, knowing it couldn't be used against her in the training session before finding her yellow and black tank top and a pair of black yoga pants to change into once she got to Dr. O's. Locking herself in her room she silently prayed her mom didn't come looking for her before slipping out her window and heading towards Tommy's for the training session.

The guys seeing her arrive on foot started bombarding her with questions as soon as they spotted her.

"Why didn't you tell us you needed a ride? One of us could have picked you up." Trent said, pulling a twig from her hair.

"Because having my mother hear someone else's car pull up would have sent off more alarm bells than necessary."

Connor opened his mouth to probably start an argument but Tommy intercepted it.

"Enough, we're here to get some training done and possibly some studying so let's go we don't have all night." His tone ended the argument and had all four teens shuffling into the house irry about the training session they were about to endure.


	4. 03 Training Part Two

Wind Chasers

Mature

AN: LEMON ALERT You know the drill go to my (DarkCrane) account to read the full lemon in it's smut glory.

Training Part Two

Dr. Oliver had decided to start the team training with an old fashioned warm up that his karate instructor had used for his class when he had first started working on his black belt degree integrating a series of blocks, chops, kicks, and rolls that had his young team of rangers panting by the end of the thirty minute warm up session before sending them out of a three mile run.

"Three miles Dr. O? Please tell me you're joking right?" Ethan asked, the pleading evident within his eyes.

"Sorry Ethan but you've got to be able to handle a long winded run, sprinting has gotten you guys buy so far but what if it comes down between getting to a Dino Gem before Mesagog does and you have to do it on foot?"

Unfortunately his team understood the logic of his thinking and dragged themselves outside of his house and down the trail that looped through the woods around the hidden cabin.

"Come on Ethan three miles really isn't that bad." Connor joked, as he chased after a soccer ball that he had brought for the run. "If it helps we can do it this way, we'll kick the ball back and forth and by the time we get back to his house it'll have passed in no time, alright?" Ethan agreed although very unsure at first that it would make the time pass faster until they were all laughing and chasing after the soccer ball that always seemed to be a few feet ahead of them. As they came back around to Dr. O's house in right at forty minutes they were surprised to find that he had been following them the entire time under the cover of his dino gem.

"I may be your mentor but I am a part of this team as well you know, I do have to stay in shape, although the soccer ball probably made your run a bit easier." He said, smirking when he noticed their awestruck looks as they spread out through the lair, dropping at will.

"Conner, Trent. You two are pretty evenly matched. Care to see how you'd turn out without using the power of your Dino Gems?" Tommy asked, almost immediately regretting it when he noticed the old underlying gleam of mistrust flash through Conner's eyes and the hatred run through Trent's.

"Sure, why not." Trent said, coming to face Conner in the center of the lair, falling easily into a stance, eyeing Conner as he did the same.

Trent moved first, not giving Conner enough time to block his kick which sent Conner backwards until he regained his footing, using the momentum of Trent's kick to copy with a roundhouse that didn't manage to do as much damage as Conner had hoped. Noticing Conner's distraction Trent chose the time to end the mock fight, knocking the red ranger onto the ground coming to hold his throat in a choke hold in a fight that barely lasted a minute.

"Not bad guys." Tommy said, trying and failing to break the tension between the two rangers who where now slowly making their way to their feet. "Kira, Ethan? You two want to go next?" It wasn't a question but both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're going down guitar girl." Ethan said, taking on his 'gamer' voice.

"I doubt it computer geek." Kira said, smirking and choosing that moment to attack. Both used similar fighting techniques but only Kira seemed to realize it and adapted her fighting to outdo his similar style, instead of using her signature 'sweeping arm' move she chose instead to do a sweep kick, something Dr. O had taught her in one of their one on one sessions and that seemed to work well with someone who moved as slow as his dinosaur. Ethan knew speed wasn't on his side but strengthen was and he knew how to use it against someone who used speed as her aide, stop them dead in their tracks. Grabbing her around the waist he picked her up off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, overdoing it just a hair only when he realized she still lay where she had landed.

"Shit! Kira, you ok?" Ethan asked, coming to kneel beside her. Dr. O was by his side in a matter of seconds laying her flat before checking for a pulse. When Ethan noticed Dr. O going pale he started a ring of cussing that would make a sailor look like a queen.

"She's got a pulse Ethan. Calm down!" he raised his voice to be heard over the panic that seeped through his team as they had all started talking in the silence. "She just hit her head harder than usual when she landed. She'll be fine. Trent call Hayley and tell her what happened and ask her to get over here ASAP."

While they waited on Hayley Trent and Conner had started another sparring round, trying to keep their nerves down while Ethan paced back and forth by the bed that Kira now laid on. Tommy finally snapped.

"Ethan James go and do something constructive now!" his eyes told him to nod and agree but he kept walking in circles not knowing what to work on.

Tommy sighed heavily before grabbing the teen by the shoulders and guiding him to the chair at the main console before hitting a few buttons and telling him to reprogram his cycle. Ethan's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to reprogram the cycle as his fingers started hitting the keys in rapid succession.

Hayley arrived shortly afterwards and began gently prodding at the spot that had hit when Kira impacted with the ground and hooking her up to a machine that monitored her brain waves which showed normal activity.

An hour later Kira began to stir as four very stressed out males crowded around the bed in the med bay.

"What happened?" she asked, sleep thickening her voice as she came to.

"I'm so sorry Kira I didn't…" a look from Tommy and a guiding arm from Hayley pulled Ethan out of the lair and upstairs for a cup of tea.

"How's your head?" Tommy asked as he guided the girl into a sitting position slowly so the room didn't spin too much.

"Pounding, can I get something for it?" she asked squinting at the overhead lights.

"Conner, cut down the overhead lights some and Trent there's some generic aspirin in the upstairs bathroom, third level, medical cabinet. Grab it, some water and a wet towel."

Both nodded in agreement before scrambling for the stairs, anxious for something to do that would help her before Conner turned around on the top step, forgetting the lights where by the computer.

"You probably have a concussion but Hayley will be able to treat it if you do. Give her a minute and she'll be back down to check on you."

"Ok, can I go back to sleep afterwards?" Kira seemed unsure of herself but Tommy was sure that was due to slight head trauma from the hit.

"Not yet Kira, if you don't have a concussion you can sleep for a little bit but it's not safe to let you sleep for long periods of time." Hayley said, startling Tommy and Kira who hadn't heard her come down the stairs.

Kira started to nod her head but thought better of it halfway through the first nod by the way a drum core had started pounding through her brain.

"Ok just lay still Kira. If there is a concussion moving will only make it worse." Hayley said, coaxing the girl to lie back down on the table so she could connect some wires from a machine that had previously been hidden in one of the series of cabinets that ran along the room.

The machine beeped for thirty minutes before it let out a shrill of sharp beeps and started printing out brain waves that only Hayley could understand.

"No concussion but you might have a bit on internal bleeding. You're dino gem will be able to heal it up just fine but for the next few days you'll probably be really weak and tired but other than that you should be just fine." Rounding on Tommy she spoke directly to him with a tone that told him not to go against her word. "No training for at least two weeks, no fighting either. The four of you are more than capable of handling it. I don't want any more possible damage done to her."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said suddenly as if he had been chastised. "I should have been watching him more closely."

"Yes, you should have." Hayley said, her eyes softening some when she realized he really meant what he said. "Kira, your best bet would be to fake a bad headache tomorrow, skip school and get some rest. I'll hack into the teacher's computers for you and get your work. Their network isn't hard to crack, Ethan's done it and set up a permanent link through one of my computer's at the café, their records will indicate that you where in class that day."

Kira nodded slightly before beginning to drift off to sleep again.

"Tommy, watch her for the next few hours. Take her home around four and keep an eye on her till you have to go to class. I'll go in after her mom has gone to work and leave just before she gets home." Hayley was once again all business as she began looking at the computer, meaning she wanted to work. Tommy just smiled before picking up the weakened Kira and carefully carrying her up the stairs from the lair to the first floor of his house, positioning her on his couch surrounded by pillows.

"You want a drink?" he asked, sitting on his coffee table facing her stretched out form.

"Depends, will it make this headache go away?" she asked, grimacing slightly as she moved her head.

"Depends on what you're willing to drink." Tommy asked, the tone in his voice offering her anything.

"As long as my headache goes away I don't really care." Was her reply as she leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes, reaching to rub her temples as she heard him rise from the coffee table and go rummaging through his cabinets before coming up with a bottle of wine that had been there for ages, guessing correctly that she couldn't stomach a beer at the moment. Pouring the wine into two coffee cups he heated her's a little, knowing it would help her sleep before trekking back into the living room, handing her the heated coffee cup watching her take a sip slowly, relishing the taste even as she popped two aspirin into her mouth.

"Don't tell the boys about my stash or I'll never hear the end of it." His attempt at a joke worked as she cracked a small smile through the pain.

"And give all this up for myself?" Kira asked, spreading her arms wide to indicate being in his house as a guest and not for training. "I think not, speaking of boys they leave already? It's going on ten, they're parents will worry"

Seeing her guard slip a little as the drink took a hold his mind started playing tricks on him, telling him now was his chance if he were to just take it yet something, his dignity maybe, held him back.

"For someone who was once an evil ranger you sure don't know how to hide your emotions well." Kira said, her eyes still closed as she took another sip of her drink.

Tommy winced. He had forgotten that about lone female rangers. They were always very intuitive, guided by instinct and almost always correct.

"Is that a problem? You are a beautiful girl." Tommy said, noticing her wince at his choice of words.

"Girl?" she asked, unnecessarily knowing exactly what he meant by it.

"You're still young Kira. I do not want anything serious at the moment and I don't want you hurt by an old man's desires." His voice was thick with desire but Kira knew he had enough control at the moment not to force himself on her.

"I can keep my emotions in check if you can get past the fact you'll be taking my virginity."

There lay in the problem he thought bitterly as she brought out what he had been thinking.

Tommy thought for a moment before licking his lips slightly, taking a breath to speak.

"Most females grow attached to their first experience, be it man or female." He said, stating something Kira already knew.

"No strings. My heart already belongs to someone I can't have anyway." She said it with such calmness and coldness that Tommy gave her a long searching look.

"Who?" Tommy asked, seeing Kira go to shake her head he intercepted her decline to answer. "It's only fair."

She took so long to answer that Tommy seriously doubted she'd answer him, yet right when he gave up hope she finally answered it with a name Tommy hadn't expected.

"Kylee! Alright?" she said it as if it was a question, her eyes averted from him as if shamed by it. Tommy smiled at Kira, tilting her face to look at him before claiming her lips for a demanding kiss that drained her of her energy.

"It was easy enough to peg you, I just wanted to make you say it." Was all he would answer as he claimed her again this time allowing her to deepen the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as she attempted to crawl into his lap, making him laugh.

"Easy Kira, you just hit your head relax." Seeing her pout at his words he chuckled. "I was just going to say lay back and keep your head still." Her eyes sparkled as he kissed her again, working a trail from the top of her head to the base of her collarbone that had been exposed by her shifting. Sucking on the collar bone slightly he heard her moan, pleasing him that she was so relaxed. As her eyes slid shut he slipped his hand past the elastic band on her training pants fingering her through the low cut yellow lace underwear she had on, causing her to involuntarily buck into his moving hand and let out another moan, this time louder.

"Guess it's a good thing the house is empty." He said as he stood to tower over her before lowering himself to have his knees resting on the couch one on either side of her.

"Yeah I guess it is." Her eyes had turned an amber color as the lust took over her mind, blocking out all other thoughts as the new angle allowed him better penetration into her soaked canal. Feeling her body produce more and more moisture his mind knew she was as ready as she could ever be. Hearing his belt buckle and the zipper undo on his jeans Kira tensed in a mixture of anticipation, joy, and fear watching through hazy eyes as he positioned himself before sliding into her with a hard thrust and a grunt. Her barrier gave way with little to no pain, something Kira hadn't been expecting but as he started to move the friction between them at its highest point made her shiver in delight as he claimed her as his over and over again for the good part of an hour giving one final shove and releasing his seed into her tight walls before collapsing almost directly on top of her, only reminding himself to roll right before he came to rest on her.

"That was…" Kira smiled at him giving him a hard kiss, he knew as her way of saying what she couldn't put into words. "Thank you, Tommy. Thank you so much." Her thanks was sincere as he kissed the top of her head before beginning to slowly reclaim his clothes before helping Kira redress slowly, trying to avoid jarring her head.

"Kylee will be in town tomorrow." Tommy said after a moments silence "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't think there is anything I can do about it." She was trying to avoid the subject and Tommy wouldn't let her.

"She'll be alone at Hayley's an hour before the gig. We'll let you in and let you try. You miss her, it's obvious. You say you aren't a fan yet you know every song lyric by heart? What else would it be."

Tommy had it nailed to a 'T' and they both knew it even if Kira refused to admit it to herself.

"And if she rejects me again?" Kira asked, her eyes turning ice cold, sending chills through Tommy.

"Then you have me." His eyes told her it wasn't a joke and they both knew it was only second best but something was better than nothing if it kept you alive.

"Are you sure about that offer?" Kira asked, wondering what exactly the rest of the team would think if they found out about it.

His eyes and the kiss he gave her where proof enough he was serious.


	5. 04 True Love

Wind Chasers

Mature

True Love

Kira was nervous and that was unusual for her. She stood outside Hayley's for the third time this week and yet only this time she didn't enter when she first got there. She was still debating about weather this was a good idea or not.

Kylee made the decision for her as she came to the locked door, unbolting it silently before motioning Kira inside, locking the door behind her.

"Take five guys." She said, raising her voice to where her band, which was setting up on stage, would be able to hear her. The crew scattered at her command, most of them heading towards the drink and snack table that had been set up on the bar top. Knowing not to stand near Kylee if she looked like she was busy, or pissed off, both was a sure sign to avoid her.

"Kira I…" Kylee cut herself off, knowing nothing she could say would be good enough for Kira.

"You what Kylee? You what? You're sorry for leaving me? For using me? Or better yet for toying with me?" Kira hissed, her eyes narrowing as old demons rose to the surface.

"Yes, god yes Kira. You don't know how many times I've started to call or email you but I've been too afraid of what you would say, how you would react. That you'd say our friendship was shot to hell and that nothing I could do would fix it."

Kira's eye where still steel as she stared at her former lover.

"Afraid? Kylee Styles afraid? There's a new one." Her tone was still ice, though it was softening at the edges some.

"Yes Kira afraid!" realizing she had raised her voice as some of the crew was looking at her she stepped closer to Kira, dropping her voice but not her tone. "Is it so unimaginable that I was afraid to push you way completely after the selfish way I acted?"

Hearing Kylee admit that she had messed up went a long way for Kira's anger, almost dissolving it completely. Almost.

"You didn't try to talk to my Kylee. I loved you, we would have found a way to work it out and you know that. You didn't try to talk to me; that is why I'm so angry."

Kylee looked like she was on the verge of tears and knowing her as well as she did Kira knew she wouldn't want to lose it in front of her crew. Forcing a smile she threw an arm around Kylee's shoulders before guiding her to the female restroom which was gracefully empty.

"You loved me?" Kylee asked, as if in a state of shock.

"Yes," Kira answered, her eyes shining a little brighter. "and I still do."

Wincing at her slip of the tongue Kira waited for the bombardment of how it couldn't work out; about how there was a boyfriend or worse a girlfriend in the picture that would prevent them from becoming one person again.

It never came.

"You still love me." Kylee said, as if more to herself than to Kira who still stood in front of her as finally the damn of tears released, soon turning into full blown sobs as Kira pulled the crying girl into her arms. People seemed to forget that Kylee was only eighteen and still a girl in most people's eyes, a young woman who had been denied her freedom by having a voice that record companies adored.

"Yes, I still love you." Kira answered, although it was mostly unnecessary as Kylee was staring at her with the look in her eyes.

To them the look was a look of love, admiration, adornment, and pure unbridled joy, something neither of them had felt since Kylee left two years ago.

Kira saw her move, knew what she was going to do but didn't move to stop her as Kylee slowly kissed her; happy when Kira returned the kiss with such vigor that she knew she would never leave the girl that was in her arms again.

After a few moments Kira pulled back, wiping some of Kylee's mascara from a crease in her eyelid, before smiling at the girl in her arms.

"You have a show to get ready for; afterwards you can come back to my place. Mom's missed you as well you know." Kira said her voice shy at the olive branch she extended.

"That sounds like a plan." Kylee's voice wasn't the usual airy, cocky voice she used in her interviews. It was the real Kylee Styles that Kira had fallen in love with. She was back and Kira couldn't be happier.

The show went off without a hitch, Kylee choosing at the last moment to do most of her songs acoustically, something she hadn't done since the record company had picked her up but was a big hit with the crowd at Hayley's.

When the cords of the last song came on Kira felt her heart leap into her throat as she recognized it instantly but what Kylee did next surprised her.

"I wrote this next song a long time ago with a friend of mine. When I started singing professionally our friendship got put on hold for a long time and for that I'm sorry but tonight I'd like to ask her to come here with me now and help me sing it since it's her song as well. Kira," here she paused, turning to look at her lover. "Will you join me?"

When Kira nodded one of Kylee's band mates handed Kira her guitar as Kylee continued to speak.

"A few years ago when Kira and I where just sophomores we were in a band together and tonight I'd like it to be viewed like that. Tonight we aren't Kira Ford and Kylee Styles we are the 'Wind Chasers' and this is our song for you."

The first opening cords of True Love started and Kira began to sing, her voice holding more emotion than she thought possible, Kylee's voice rising to met her when her part came in as their voices soared in a song not many truly understood, except the two girls on stage who had let a chance at true love slip through their fingers, once, but not again.


	6. 05 Best I Ever Had

Wind Chasers

Mature

LEMON ALERT this entire chapter is lemon so don't like don't read

Best I Ever Had

Kira stood watching Kylee as she helped her band repack the equipment that had been brought for the show that night. Watching her was something she had missed about being with Kylee, she had always moved with cat like grace, if she was being herself and wasn't being watched by the press. Every move had a purpose, if it wasn't necessary it wasn't executed. After a few more minutes of giving directions some her cell phone rang. Talking briskly Kira could see the excitement that was in Kylee's eyes as she hung up the phone. The hyper young girl jumped off the small stage and strode over to Kira, reaching down to take the girl's hand in front of her entire crew.

"You sure that's a smart idea? This will have hit the press by tomorrow you know." Kira said, barley moving her lips

"I don't care anymore. Sure I'll probably lose some of my fan base but the ones who are true to the music will stick with it." Kylee said, leaning in, giving Kira a kiss that lingered slightly as the cat calls went up in the small room at the cyber café.

"GO KYLEE!" one of the girl's yelled, giving the two girls a thumbs up as the rest of the group just smiled at them before trying to continue on with the packing yet watching very inconspicuously.

"Now that we've made a nice little scene for the papers tomorrow I want to your mom. I missed my second mom. Besides she makes the best post practice snacks ever and I bet she still does." Kylee said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of food.

"Yes," Kira said, laughing as they started towards the exit arm in arm "her snacks are the best, though Hayley's do come a close second. You'll have to try some of her's sometime to."

"So this is your usual hang?" Kylee asked, for the first time really stopping to look at Hayley's Cyberspace before nodding in approval. "Not usually us but it'll do since we've both changed so much."

"Us?" Kira asked, unlocking the passenger side of her car for Kylee before climbing into the driver seat in time to see Kylee nod her head.

"Yeah, if you'd like to try again that is. I talked to my manager and we've decided that I could use a few months off the road, to let me write the music I want to write and see how it'll float with the masses."

Kira smiled at that, it meant the real Kylee was still under all the pop glitter she had covered herself in the past few years.

"He also said he'd like to hear all of 'The Wind Chaser's' original works on demo tapes as soon as we can possibly manage. Apparently one of the band mates recorded our little duo and sent it over to him." Kylee said, her eyes returning to the old grandeur sparkle that Kira loved.

"All of the original stuff? That'd mean we'd have to finish some of them." Kira said, excited at the prospect of getting the older music out and heard.

"It'll be worth it Kira. Think about it our original dream will be finally realized!" Kylee was excited, this is what they had wanted years ago.

"Yes it will if we can ever manage to dig out all the old 'Wind Chaser's' works. I've only got two of the six binders." Kira said, watching Kylee more than the road as she drove.

"I've got the other four. They're in my room at mom's somewhere." Kylee said, knowing Kira would be a better singer than she would have ever been on her own.

"We'll get to those tomorrow. Tonight we need to get caught up. Any one special in your life ?" Kylee asked, having noticed the four males that Kira had been hanging with during her show.

"No; a good group of friend's but no one special." It was the truth; Tommy wasn't anything serious he was an energy release.

"I missed you Kira." Kylee said suddenly after a moment's silence that had filled the car. "It's been two years I thought you had given up on me."

"I almost had." Admitting that tore Kira to the heart, it wasn't something she was proud of.

During their conversation and the silence that filled the car they had arrived at Kira's house though neither of them made a move to exit the vehicle at first.

"Come on." Kira said, smiling at Kylee as she took the girl's hand in her own to give it a kiss "Mom's defiantly cooked something; let's go see what we have."

Hearing the door open Kira's mom shouted out a greeting letting the girls know she was in the kitchen. Her mother apparently had been on a baking spree as there was a huge plate of cookies and a cake that was in the oven.

"Baking spree mom? You feeling ok?" Kira asked, taking a cookie before handing the plate to Kylee who took one as well.

"Of course I am. Let's just say a little bird told me Kylee was in town and I know how you girls love a snack after a gig." Was all her mom would say as she grabbed a cookie for herself before going into the living room to watch a movie she had laying on the coffee table.

Kira grabbed the plate of cookies before nudging Kylee up the stairs and into her room, setting the plate of cookies on her desk.

"Go ahead and get a shower, I'm gonna dig through some of the old song files see what demos we can find that we did." Kylee said, going to the desk and opening the bottom drawer recognizing the binders they had decorated, pulling two out and beginning to thumb through them as Kira pulled off her outer shirt, tossing it on the bed and grabbing her towel that was hanging on her bathroom door before slipping into the bathroom, leaving the door opened a crack so Kylee would be able to get a good view.

Starting the water Kira finished removing her clothes before stepping under the water's warm flow pulling her hair down from the loose pony tail that held her hair back allowing the water to hit her hair massaging it into her scalp, turning so her frontal body view faced the open door feeling Kylee's eyes turn to her as she showcased herself in her full glory, smirking when she heard the footsteps and the arms pushed open the door to the bathroom allowing Kylee entrance to the small bathroom. Kira locked eyes with her as she slowly undid the top button on her shirt, as she took her time with each button playing with the button holes as the button slipped through. Revealing through the parted shirt she wore no bar, her nipples perked up as the cold air hit her, letting the shirt slip through her arms and hit the ground. She took the same amount of time and pleasure undonning her jeans and thong before joining Kira in the shower spray, pulling Kira to her in a tight kiss, intertwining their limbs as much as possible and still stay standing. Kira's hands strayed, claiming a nipple in her finger, toying with it as it rolled through her fingers before claiming it with her teeth, sucking hard, causing Kylee to arch back reaching back for a wall for support as Kira sucked harder, swapping nipples but still playing with the other with her fingers.

Kylee's hands had begun to wander as well but started at the other end of the spectrum, starting with her thigh and working her way up to Kira's clit, rolling it as she had her nipples but tugging harder, earning a hiss from Kira who had bucked back into the opposite wall.

Hands wandered, words of love where shared until Kira's passion had reached a peak as she sank to her knees before Kylee kissing first her left thigh and then her right before kissing the girl's shaven mound licking around her clit before taking the triangle bud between her teeth sending a spasm through Kylee who's legs were starting to give out. Kira gave one long bite and Kylee came hard, the waves rolling through her as her orgasm crashed down on her.

When Kylee reached, wanting to bring Kira to the same heights her girlfriend grabbed her arm holding her off.

"No, not now. Later maybe but not now." Kira said, pulling Kylee to her feet before putting some soap on a rag, taking her time to clean the girl in front of her, running the wash rag over her shoulders and breasts, tweaking them slightly before traveling south, only cleaning her up much to Kylee's disappointment.

"Rest now love, we'll have plenty of time later." Kira said, seeing the disappointment seep through Kylee who allowed herself be dried off with a warm towel thoroughly before being put in a pair of pajamas and slid into Kira's queen bed, laying in her lover's arms.

"I missed you Kira . . ."

Kira cut her off with a hard kiss before pulling back slightly.

"I know love. I know, rest please." She said, patting down Kylee's hair and kissing her forehead before allowing sleep to claim her.

AN: I must say this fic came together fast, took me about five days from start to finish but I like it none the less so let me know what you thought about it please and do you want a sequel? Starting on another Kira based fiction but it's going to be non romantic centered, I have limited internet access so I may have the fic finished before I can start posting it like I did on this one. Also do you like it better to wait until the fiction's finished for it to be posted or do you want it (if possible) posted chapter by chapter?


End file.
